Biometric authentication technique utilizes human biometric characteristics (e.g., fingerprint, iris, and voice) to carry out identity authentication. Along with the development and improvement of the computer technology and a variety of algorithms evolve, biometric authentication technique has been widely used as an accurate, quick, and efficient identity authentication means in security fields.
In an existing technique that utilizes biometric authentication technique for identity authentication, the user's biometric characteristic data is acquired first to generate a template of biometric characteristics. During the identity authentication, the biometric characteristic data of the user to be authenticated is reacquired and matched with the generated template of biometric characteristics, so as to obtain the judgment result based on whether the matching result is within a valid range.